walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Atlanta Police Officer (Video Game)
The Atlanta Police Officer is an original character in Telltale Games's The Walking Dead: Season One. He is seen driving Lee Everett to the Meriwether County Correctional Facility in Georgia after being convicted of murdering the state senator for sleeping with his wife. Character Not much is known about the officer, though he seems kind and thoughtful. While he upholds the law like an ethical officer, he shows sympathy to Lee for his situation due to following his case which also demonstrates how he researches for his job. He remembers most convicts he drives to jail and can usually tell the good from the bad based on their attitude on the ride to prison. The cop proved to be careless though as his not watching the road is what ultimately caused his death. Pre-Apocalypse Macon, Georgia The officer tells Lee that he joined the Atlanta Police Department in the 1970's, and was thinking about becoming a detective to solve brutal homicide cases. He seems to make frequent prison transfer trips to the Meriwether County Correctional Facility with several convicts including Thomas Richards. He was making a routine drive talking with a handcuffed Lee while not paying attention to the road when a walker wanders onto the highway. The officer collides with the walker and ends up swerving and losing control of his cruiser, resulting in a crash. Post-Apocalypse Season One "A New Day" After hitting the walker on the road, the car gets out of control and crashes down a hill. Walkers overrun the area and the officer leaves the car either willingly or by force and is screaming for help while firing his shotgun. Lee fades in and out of consciousness hearing the officer fighting off the walkers only to hear his final death cry. He likely broke his legs in the fall which would explain why, as a walker, he was crawling. Later, when Lee wakes up, he finds him laying down away from the wreckage, unconscious. As Lee approaches him, taking his keys and uncuffing himself, he wakes up and begins crawling and making his way towards Lee. Lee stumbles back and manages to find the officer's shotgun and kills the undead officer. Death Killed By *Himself (Indirectly Caused) While he was driving Lee to prison, he took his eyes off of the road, which caused him to crash off of the road. *Zombies (Alive, Assumed, Off-screen) After the officer gets out of the police car, he is immediately overrun by walkers coming from all directions. He fires several shotgun rounds trying to fight off the horde and it is assumed that he was killed by the walkers, but the lack of visible wounds leaves his cause of death unknown. *Lee Everett (Zombified) After Lee startles him, he crawls towards Lee only to be shot in the head with his own shotgun. Killed Victims This list shows the victims the Atlanta Police Officer has killed: *One zombie. (Accidental, Pre and Post-Apocalypse) *Himself (Indirectly Caused) *Possibly a few unnamed criminals. (Pre-Apocalypse) '' Relationships Lee Everett Although the pair only knew each other a short time, the pair spoke briefly to each other with little hostility. The officer believed Lee didn't commit the murder due to his behaviour, implying the man felt like he knew Lee to an extent. Despite the crime Lee committed, the officer was open to talk about him about past prisoners he had carted, Lee either being polite or rude regarding the topic. ''(Determinant) Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"A New Day" Trivia *He was the first character to die onscreen and the first walker that Lee killed. *The prisoner that he was talking about in the car with the story about the man who cried "for his mama" was Thomas Richards. *Telltale Games confirmed that the prison the officer was taking Lee to was Meriwether County Correctional Facility. *This man comments, about people going mad when believing their lives are over, may have use as foreshadow Lee's death and his search for Clementine. Category:Unnamed Category:Police Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game Category:NPC Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Undeads Category:Deceased